Las cosas pueden ser diferentes
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Cómo sería de no haber sido Severus un mortífago, ¿realmente le habría ido todo bien o habría tenido algún problema?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola gente bonita, escribí esto porque era lo que pensaba cada vez que iba al baño o estaba caminando por la calle y como siempre pensaba la misma parte pensé: Por qué no escribirlo así dejo de torturar mi cerebro pensando siempre en la misma parte del mismo fic.**

**Ahora mi cerebro me está torturando con otro, uno que probablemente no escriba.**

**Ahora que me saque este fic de mi sistema voy a poder seguir con mi otro fic, espero perdonen que lo haya hecho todo en un solo capitulo y les guste.**

**Las cosas pueden ser diferentes.**

No podía creer lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas, la verdad es que no lo había visto venir pero muchas pero para muchos de sus compañeros habían tratado de convencerlo de que no le había convenido que ella se tratara con él.

Por eso en ese momento estaba sentado en el compartimiento del tren, estaba rodeado con de sus compañeros de casa, personas a las que realmente había estado soportando solamente por no estar solo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren él no sabía bien cómo iba a llegar a su casa, porque la verdad es que llevar ese baúl enorme, era muy poco práctico, nunca se había fijado de ese tipo de cosas, en especial porque antes tenía a los Evans para que le ayudaran y lo llevaran en el auto a su casa mientras que hablaba con ellos y Lily sobre las cosas que habían pasado en el colegio ese año.

Lo más triste era que ese recuerdo era del año pasado, las cosas no habían estado del todo perfectas pero habían estado mucho mejor que como estaban actualmente.

Estaba pensando cómo hacer para ir a casa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, cosa que lo asusto bastante, se dio vuelta para ver al padre de Lily que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Severus, te estábamos buscando, vamos que te llevamos a tu casa — en serio Severus no entendía lo que estaba pasando, en especial porque ya no era amigo de su hija.

— No puedo aceptar, ya no soy amigo de su hija y no creo que ella quiera que yo esté en el mismo auto que ella — no queriendo molestar al señor Evans pero este igual agarro el carrito de Severus y lo fue llevando al auto y pudo ver que Lily no estaba para nada feliz de verlo.

Por eso se sentó lo más lejos que pudo y ella no tardo en quejarse.

— Papá no puede viajar con nosotros, ya no somos amigos y me insulto, me dijo algo en serio diabólico — cruzándose de brazos tratando de mostrar su punto pero para sus padres estaba quedando más como una niña malcriada.

— Por favor Lily, Severus no puede llevar su baúl él solo hasta su casa y los Snape no pueden venir a buscarlo, así que por favor cálmate — dicho es arranco el auto, en serio no entendía que era lo que había pasado. Lo único que sabía era que su hija le había escrito una vez diciéndole que no iba a tener nada más con Snape porque sus caminos se habían separado y no había forma de que se volvieran a juntar. La verdad es que a los dos, tanto a él como a la señora Evans le había parecido demasiado raro lo que había dicho.

El viaje en auto fue uno de los más incomodos que hubieran sufrido y los adultos estaban más que felices de que la niña se bajara, el padre se bajó para ayudarle con el baúl y sería la señora Evans la que lo llevara a su casa.

Fue durante ese viaje que la señora le dijera que no importaba lo que su hija pensara de él, ellos siempre iban a estar ahí para él.

Como con Lily, la señora le ayudo a llevar el baúl a la casa, aunque Severus insistió de que no lo hiciera, que él podía solo.

Una vez dentro de su casa sonrió unos segundos feliz de no haber perdido el cariño de los Evans pero eso duro poco porque no iba a tener a Lily nunca más en su vida y eso era mucho peor que perder el cariño de los padres de la chica que le había gustado.

Igual eso en ese momento no importaba, porque tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse, como por ejemplo cómo demonios iba a hacer para subir su baúl a su cuarto sin despertar a su padre que estaba dormido en el sillón.

Fue con mucho esfuerzo pero al final lo logro y cuando estuviera en su cuarto se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, esperando poder relajarse antes de que llegara su madre del trabajo.

Esta trabajaba en un restaurante como camarera, la verdad es que podría trabajar en el mundo mágico y hasta ganar más pero eso era algo que su esposo no le perdonaría. La única vez que diera la opción este se puso muy violento y le golpeo. Eso había sido cuando él había perdido su trabajo y por eso ella lo había propuesto pero al parecer la idea no le gusto para nada.

Por eso estaba en ese trabajo tan poco comprometedor y con tan poco futuro pero siempre podía soñar con conseguir un buen trabajo y agasajar a su madre como él cree que ella se merece, como seguramente era antes de que ella se casara con ese desperdicio de ser humano que era su padre.

Alguna vez la madre le habría contado que cuando se habían conocido él había sido una persona totalmente diferente a como era actualmente.

Para su mala suerte se quedó dormido y fue despertado por un golpe en la cabeza y cuando se despertara vio un poco asustado que era su padre.

— Deja de estar holgazaneando y ve a ayudar a tu madre, no quiero enterarme de que estar sin hacer nada, ya es mucho que tenemos que pagar las porquerías para ese colegio de mierda al que vas como para además tener que tenerte aquí como un zángano — mientras que decía eso Severus salía de la cama, en serio no queriendo pelearse con él, en especial porque sabía que no iba a poder ganarle y tampoco quería que su madre se preocupara, se peleara con él y terminara tirada en el piso por un golpe por parte de su padre.

Una vez en la cocina ayudo a su mamá a preparar la comida y durante la cena trato de ignorar lo más que pudo a las cosas que su padre decía, las cosas de las que se quejaban, que muchas ya casi no tenían sentido, en serio no podía esperar para irse a la cama y dar por terminado el día.

Fue por estar tan agotado que se quedara totalmente dormido a los pocos segundos de que su cabeza se posara sobre su almohada.

A diferencia de muchos alumnos, Severus trabajaba durante el verano, tenía un trabajo embolsando las cosas en el supermercado de la zona, hasta tenía que usar un uniforme, que era un delantal de color verde, no era lo mejor pero era un trabajo, lo malo era que la mayoría del dinero se lo tenía que dar a su padre pero lograba salvar algo para él.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza pero los padres de Lily iban seguido a ese supermercado y le dejaban más propina que nadie, cosa que era bueno porque la verdad es que la mayoría de los que iban lo miraban como si fuera alguna especie de criminal, más o menos como le habrían mirado en Hogwarts.

Después de eso iba a su casa, le daba las ganancias a su padre, arreglaba el jardín y después podía hacer un poco de tarea antes de tener que ayudar a hacer la cena.

Terminando el día yéndose a dormir, si su vida era una verdadera rutina, una extremadamente aburrida y que en serio no podía esperar a terminar.

* * *

En la casa de los Evans, Margaret, la madre de las niñas y que por alguna extraña razón había seguido con una tradición de poner a las hijas nombres de flores, eso le había parecido molesto a su esposo Henry pero al final había logrado convencerlo de que era lo mejor.

Ella estaba preguntándose por qué Severus no había ido a visitarlos, en serio ese chico le preocupaba, era tan sensible e inteligente pero casi siempre estaba triste. No podía creer que ese chico fuera un monstruo que Lily había empezado a decir que era.

Hablando de Lily, ella se pasaba mucho de su tiempo encerrada en su cuarto y muchas lechuzas llegaban a su cuarto, cosa que le parecía raro pero no tan molesto como muchos se hubieran imaginado, más molesto era lo fría que ella estaba con su hermana, ya no le hablaba para nada, pasando gran parte de su tiempo leyendo el diario mágico o haciendo tareas.

Ya no se juntaba con sus amigas de la primaria, bueno había estado distanciándose de ellas desde que hubiera empezado el colegio mágico pero recientemente había cortado todo contacto con ellas.

La historia de porque ella no le hablaba a Severus era rara y quería escuchar la versión de él pero este no se la quería contar, para colmo el único lugar donde podría hablar con él sería cuando estaba trabajando pero en ese momento no podía hablar con él, tenía miedo de perder el trabajo y eso era algo que ella respetaba.

Un domingo vio a Severus en la plaza, sentado en uno de los columpios, se lo notaba pensativo, mirando el piso sin moverse mucho, aprovechando que estaba solo y no estaba ocupado fue a hablar con él.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la noto acercarse hasta que lo llamara por su nombre y cuando la noto se asustó bastante.

— No tienes por qué asustarte, solo quería hablar contigo unos minutos, en serio me tienes preocupada — en serio quería saber que era lo que le pasaba y que había pasado para que dejaran de hablarse entre él y su hija.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, en serio no es nada grave, solo acostumbrándome a las vacaciones de verano — lo decía como si no fuera nada pero ella sabía que algo le preocupaba y como la charla iba a durar bastante, ella se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado del que estaba ocupando él.

— No lo hago porque tenga, solo lo hago porque me preocupo, en serio me pareces un buen niño y creo que sería mejor si hablaras de lo que paso este año en ese colegio raro, en serio quiero saber — así fue como la señora Evans logro que Severus le contara lo que había pasado y la verdad es que cuando Lily le contara la misma historia había desestimado como los que se llamaban Merodeadores habían tratado a Severus.

— Por eso le dijiste lo que dijiste, ¿Le has pedido perdón después? — queriendo saber porque Lily había dicho que no había sido para nada sincero.

— Claro que le pedí perdón, pero ella no acepto pero no importa, es verdad, es la gente con la que me estoy juntando, estoy destinado a ser un mortífago, por eso no le conviene acercarse demasiado a mi porque le puede ir mal — eso era algo que en serio para ella no tenía nada de sentido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes evitar ser uno de esos asesinos de los que Lily me hablo? — en serio era algo que ella no entendía.

— Claro que puede pasar, los slytherins estamos destinados a ser mortífagos, todo el mundo sabe eso, por eso es que no pude evitar decirle eso a Lily, por eso la perdí — a veces Margaret veía novelas en la tele pero nada de lo que ella hubiera visto ahí es tan ridículo como lo que Severus le había contado.

— Por favor Severus, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que dejar que nadie te límite, en serio eres increíblemente inteligente, no dejes que te arruinen eso, por favor déjanos que te ayudemos, en serio nos preocupa verte de esta forma — pensar que el pobre iba a arruinar su vida basándose solamente en las cosas que los demás dijeran de él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Severus se mantuvo al margen, siendo más antisocial que nunca.

No se puso abiertamente en contra de sus compañeros de casa pero no comentaba casi nada al respecto. De esa forma logro sobrevivir, si sobrevivir, porque los merodeadores cuando Severus estaba en sexto año habían podido matarlo.

Sirius Black había jugado con la curiosidad de Severus y le había dicho que si quería saber que era lo que Remus Lupin hacía una vez al me y en serio no había podido soportarlo.

De esa forma termino con cincuenta puntos menos por haber estado fuera del edificio, Sirius Black había perdido cincuenta puntos pero James Potter, que lo había salvado había ganado la misma cantidad y para hacerlo en serio horrible, ninguno de ellos tuvo algún tipo de castigo, no vaya a ser que alguien se enterara de lo que había pasado y que le amenazaron con expulsarlo si le contaba a alguien lo que había pasado.

Eso en serio fue una de las cosas que menos pudo soportar y durante ese verano a los señores Evans, personas con las que se llevaba bastante bien, les costó mucho lograr que hablara del tema. Cuando lo hizo en serio se pusieron furiosos y amenazaron a escribir pero Severus les garantizo que de hacerlo, él serio expulsado.

Eso si que los enfureció y estuvieron tentados a escribir una carta pero la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue por la amenaza que le habían hecho al pobre, no querían que lo expulsaran por culpa de ellos.

Otra cosa que sorprendió mucho a los Evans fue cuando conocieron al novio de Lily. Era exactamente la misma persona que habían estado insultando con Severus, esa que tantos males le había hecho pero al parecer había madurado o por lo menos eso era lo que Lily aseguraba, claro que los señores Evans no estaban muy seguros de ellos en especial un día en el que ellos habían invitado a Severus a tomar el té, era para celebrar que le estaba yendo bien en su curso para ser medimago, en serio estaban orgullosos de él.

Lo que paso fue que los señores estaban en la cocina cuando Lily acompañada por James entraron y al ver a Severus sentado en el sillón, James lo tacleo, mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

— No sé cuál es tu maligno plan pero no podrás hacerle nada a los señores Evans — dijo mientras que Lily fue corriendo a ver cómo estaban sus padres. Ellos la recibieron sorprendidos, en serio no habían esperado que ella se apareciera.

— No sé de qué hablas, yo solo vine a tomar el té — le respondió Severus enojado pero tratando de no gritar para no alertar a los señores Evans.

— Eres en serio patético si usas a los padres de Lily para tratar de recuperarla, en serio tienes que admitir que perdiste y que Lily es mía — eso en serio molesto a Margaret cuando volviera a entrar al living para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Severus, Potter? — estaba en serio enojada y cuando se separó de él fue a ver como estaba.

— No sé qué es lo que este despreciable les hizo para que pensaran que es bueno pero les juro que los puedo curar — eso fue algo raro para ellos.

— No voy a soportar que digas esas cosas de Severus, si te quieres quedar y tomar el té con nosotros, hazlo pero no quiero que te pelees con Severus — eso enojo a los dos por igual.

— Dile que se vaya, no es más que un mortífago, seguramente está planeando cosas malas para ustedes, uno de estos días uno de sus amigos vendrá a buscarlos para secuestrarlos — eso lo dijo Lily, cosa que en serio Margaret no se esperaba pero que al igual le ofendió.

— Nosotros invitamos a Severus a tomar el té para celebrar que le está yendo bien en sus estudios, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes y si se quieren ir, no les obligamos a quedarse — dicho eso el padre de Lily fue a buscar la tetera que estaba calentándose y el agua ya estaba lista.

La madre de Evans lo imito y volvió con la torta siendo seguido por Severus que fue a buscar los platos y tazas llevándolos en una bandeja.

Todo eso siendo mirados por James y Lily que estaban entre sorprendido y escandalizados.

Más James que estaba seguro de que Severus iba a hacerles algo.

— No sé cuál es tu plan pero te juro que te voy a poner en Azkaban, donde te pudrirás como todos los de tu tipo — eso lo dijo en voz baja, por lo que no fue escuchado por nadie pero Margaret si había notado como le había hablado, ya después iba a poder preguntar a Severus que era lo que le había dicho, aunque la verdad es que ya se lo podía imaginar.

Gracias a esa parejita, lo que pudo ser una celebración tranquila se transformó en algo sumamente incómodo para todos los que estaban en la casa.

Cuando se iban yendo los Potter, Margaret les recordó que si querían volver a ir de visita llamaran primero y que no les iba a perdonar que volvieran a atacar a las personas que ella quisiera invitar a su casa, no le importaba lo que pensaran de ellas.

Por suerte Severus pareció no importarle demasiado, la verdad es que sentía lastima por Lily pero era porque todavía pensaba demasiado bien de ella.

Xxxxxx

La verdad es que Severus espero no saber más de Potter después de eso. Sabía que al estar casado con la hija de los señores que eran tan amables con él las posibilidades de que fueran de visita eran grandes, cosa que por alguna extraña razón no pasó. Eso le molesto por cuanto sabía que la señora Evans amaba a su hija pero la verdad es que estaba muy metida en el mundo mágico como para querer ir al mundo muggle a ver a su madre, por lo menos eso pensaba Severus.

Pensar en esas cosas era una pérdida de tiempo y si había algo que no podía hacer era perder el tiempo. Tiempo que tenía que usar en tratar de mejorar la poción Matalobos que en serio las personas que la tenían que tomar describían como la peor cosa que entrara en contacto con su lengua. Claro que también se quejaban de como la verdad no hacía del todo el trabajo que decía hacer.

Lamentablemente su trabajo fue interrumpido porque un idiota auror, uno que en serio no debió haber conseguido el empleo, ese idiota se había distraído al hacer una poción y su compañero de trabajo le había puesto algo en el caldero. De esa forma logro no solamente que el caldero explotara sino que termino con un raro color violeta y problemas para respirar, eso es algo que no se ve muy seguido y por eso alerto a las personas de San Mungo y como muchos estaban demasiado ocupados con otros casos agarraron a la única persona que no estaba atendiendo a un paciente y lo llevaron a ver al paciente.

La verdad es que Severus tardó en llegar a una solución para el problema respiratorio, lo del color iba a tener que esperar.

La verdad es que no se esperaba lo que le paso, en serio si alguien le hubiera contado que le iban a atacar, en serio no se lo iba a creer pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

Estaba revisando el paciente, cuando alguien lo ataco a su espalda, cosa que no era para nada algo que se esperaría cuando se trabaja en un hospital pero la verdad es que habiendo sido slytherin debió de ser mucho más desconfiado.

Sin que él lo supiera por estar inconsciente, fue que lo llevaron al ministerio donde lo dejaron en una celda de detención, sin siquiera saber quién era el que lo había metido en ese lugar y eso fue lo último que se supo de Severus Snape.

* * *

En San Mungo otro medimago había tenido que ir corriendo a atender el paciente de Snape cuando no lo vieran y el paciente empezara a sentirse cada vez peor pero la cosa graciosa es que no dio aviso que estaba saliendo del hospital, cosa que una persona tan obsesiva como lo era Snape nunca habría hecho.

Lamentablemente la desaparición de Snape había pasado durante una epidemia de viruela de dragón y por eso casi todos estaban muy ocupados como para que les importara lo que le pasaba a uno de sus colegas, solamente se preocuparían si uno de ellos fuera mordido por un hombre lobo, cosa que por suerte no paso.

Por lo raro que era fue que el jefe de Snape, el medimago Marcus Velentine había ido a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado pero nadie supo y por eso tuvo que hacer algo que en serio no le gusta, llamar a los aurores.

Para eso tuvo que usar la chimenea que estaba en su oficina y a los pocos minutos aparecieron dos aurores que empezaron a investigar.

Valentane sabía que su empleado había sido un slytherin, cosa que realmente a él nunca le había importado, porque él había sido un ravenclaw y la relación entre esas dos casas es cordial, es decir que prácticamente se ignoraban, por lo menos cuando él había ido al colegio.

En conclusión los aurores se fueron dejándole solo la promesa de que iban a investigar qué era lo que le había pasado a su empleado.

Iba a hacer lo que pudiera por saber que le paso y en serio iba a hacerle severo daño a la persona que le hiciera daño a uno de sus mejores empleados.

* * *

En el ministerio James Potter estaba viendo qué hacía con el maldito mortífago que había logrado atrapar, en serio le había sorprendido encontrar al maldito de Snape cerca de su compañero de trabajo.

Había sido una broma que le saliera mal lo que hizo que su compañero terminara internado pero no sabía que cuando se fuera a disculpar se encontraría con ese maldito, que seguramente estaba haciéndole algo malo a un auror, seguramente por el odio que les debía de tener.

Por eso era que lo tenía aprisionado y había dicho que nadie se acercara a hablarle, que él se encargaría y podía hacer eso gracias a su apellido, si ser un Potter tenía sus ventajas.

Iba a conseguir que admitiera que había hecho con el medimago que había remplazado, no importara cuanto lo tuviera que torturar, porque el veritaserum era algo que tendría que pedir y eso llevaría a muchas explicaciones, las cuales no podía dar, por lo menos no hasta tener algunas respuestas.

En serio iba a hacerle la vida imposible hasta que admitiera lo que había hecho.

Teniéndolo atado a una silla le daba una satisfacción que solo había sentido en el colegio.

— Dime que hiciste con el medimago al que estabas reemplazando — eso para Severus no tenía nada de sentido.

— No sé de qué diablos hablas, yo solo estaba curando a tu compañero porque mi jefe me dijo que lo haga — sabía que tratar de razonar con ese loco era algo que no tenía sentido y eso fue ratificado cuando el auror le lanza un flipendo, James habría preferido usar algo mejor pero no se podía dar ese lujo por no atraer la atención de los otros aurores.

— No me engañas maldito mortífago, tu te metiste en el hospital, reemplazaste a un medimago y todo para lograr lastimar más a mi compañero — Snape se le quedo mirando de una forma que en serio le ofendió a James, claro que lo que no sabía era que estaba tratando de encontrarle algo de sentido a las cosas que había dicho y estaba fallando en lograrlo.

— En serio estas cada día más loco Potter — eso le hizo merecedor de una ronda de flipendos que en serio estaban empezando a lastimarle de forma grave pero no se pudo quejar porque lo había tirado en la celda de nuevo, en serio iba a conseguir las respuestas que él quería, aunque tuviera que matarlo.

Una vez que lo dejo fue a su oficina y a los pocos minutos otro auror fue a preguntarle si había visto algo raro cuando había ido a ver a su compañero, James le dijo que no, esperando poder resolver el caso él solo.

— Lo que pasa es que un medimago desapareció y están muy preocupados, al parecer era algo así como un genio en pociones y por eso están haciendo tanto lio por él — eso cambiaba las cosas y le daba a James más razones para herir a Snape más.

— Te juro que voy a tratar de encontrar a ese pobre medimago — eso le pareció un poco raro al otro auror pero no estaba con tiempo para perder en esas cosas.

* * *

Leonard Chase era el nombre del auror que se estaba encargando de la búsqueda de Snape, había sido un hufflepuff, nacido de muggle y la verdad es que nunca había entendido del todo por qué tanto odio hacía todas las personas de esa casa. Algunos podían ser odiosos pero no era como para poner a todos los miembros de la casa en la misma bolsa.

Pidió poder revisar la oficina del medimago y noto que había algunas cartas que estaban dedicadas a unas personas llamadas Evans, tendría que investigar quienes eran y poder hablar con ellos.

Le preguntó a Valentine si sabía quiénes eran y le dijo que eran vecinos del medimago y personas con las que se lleva bien. Eso era bueno, podrían ayudarle a entender que era lo que pasaba.

Por suerte pare él había una dirección vieja de donde podrían vivir esos señores, de cuando la hija había ido a Hogwarts y para su fortuna, ellos no se había mudado desde entonces, aparentemente amaban esa casa o algo por el estilo.

Lo recibieron no entendiendo que estaba haciendo ahí pero cuando se enteraron, se preocuparon mucho e hicieron muchas preguntas.

Leonard trato de responder la mayor cantidad de ellas, las que podía porque la verdad es que no entendía mucho, había cosas que no entendía.

— Solo espero que no haya sido ninguno de esos Merodeadores, esos que siempre estaban molestando a Severus en el colegio — dijo Margaret pensativa, en serio esos malditos le habían hecho la vida imposible cuando habían sido compañeros de año.

— Muchas personas son víctimas de bully pero es muy raro que les sigan molestando una vez que se graduaran — eso era lo que pasaba en la mayoría de los casos pero al parecer este no era un caso normal.

— Lo que pasa es que nuestra hija está casada con una de esas personas y en serio se enoja cuando lo ve, hasta se pone violento — dijo Henry, en serio le molestaba la forma en la que lo trataban.

— Así que habría personas que serían capaces de hacer esto — antes habrían dicho que no estaban seguros de eso pero al parecer este medimago si tenía personas que serían capaces de hacerle daño.

— La verdad es que pensamos que habrían madurado, por eso no los consideramos como enemigos de Severus — en serio a Margaret no le gustaba pensar tan mal de las personas pero al parecer en ese caso era la única forma.

— Es que hay algo que pasó en ese colegio de lo cual se le prohibió hablar a Severus y por lo que podríamos creer que uno de ellos podría tener razones para querer matarlo — nunca se habían olvidado de eso y por esa razón era que no habían querido hablar con ese chico Black cuando fueran a la boda de su hija.

— Por favor expliquen eso, ¿Quién le dijo a Snape que no contara algo y que cosa no debió contar? — estaba en serio intrigado, por un lado podría ser alguna mentira que les contara un adolecente para que estuvieran de su lado pero también podía ser verdad y significar que él pudo haber estado sufriendo algo en secreto.

Entre los dos les contaron que había pasado en el año en el que hubiera sido atacado por un hombre lobo y eso en serio escandalizo al auror, no solamente por lo que había pasado, sino porque además ninguno de los que había participado en eso había sido aunque remotamente castigado. Es más cuando había buscado información sobre el medimago nada de eso había salido, en serio todo era muy raro.

Agradeció la información que le habían dado y fue a la casa de Sirius Black para interrogarlo.

Eso fue básicamente una pérdida de tiempo, se notaba que no sabía que le había pasado, creía que se lo merecía y estaba más que seguro que Snape era un mortífago pero no sabía nada de él.

De ahí fue a las casas de los otros Merodeadores, terminando por la casa de Potter, había algo que le había dicho que iba a necesitar mucho tiempo con esa persona, por eso lo dejo para el final.

Fue recibido cordialmente en la casa, por lo menos hasta que se enteraron de que se trataba, en ese momento los dos se pusieron fríos y empezaron a decir que seguramente se lo merecía y que debió de ser algún compañero mortífago.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que él es un mortífago? — preguntó esperando que la respuesta valiera la pena pero en serio lo decepcionaron.

— Es un slytherin, no hay forma de que no fuera un mortífago — dijo James Potter a lo que su esposa asintió con la cabeza, por eso no confiaba mucho en el criterio de los gryffindors, tendían a ser muy prejuiciosos.

— Según fui informado, usted señora Potter y el medimago Snape eran amigos — eso escandalizo a los dos dueños de la casa.

— A mi esposa le daba lastima, por eso dejaban que fueran vistos juntos, en serio debió dejarlo cuando lo vio en el tren — eso molesto de Lily, Valentine no entendió mucho porque pero sabía si esperaba iba a enterarse.

— No conocíamos desde los ocho años, no desde que nos subiéramos al tren, te lo dije ya varias veces — enojada porque no le había escuchado.

— La verdad es que nada que tenga que ver con él me importó nunca, solo me importabas tu — eso seguramente habría sonado de alguna forma como algo romántico pero para el auror, esa fue una frase demasiado idiota.

— ¿Está usted participando en la búsqueda de medimago? — esa era una pregunta que hacía más por formalidad que por curiosidad.

— Nunca perdería mi tiempo en buscar a ese maldito, la verdad es que no creo que sea un verdadero medimago — eso fue todo lo que tuvo que escuchar antes de irse.

Después de volvió a su oficina para tratar pensar en las cosas que había escuchado en la casa de los Potter. Había sido bastante raro y le molestaba como su compañero auror insistía en que Snape era un mortífago.

En ese momento tuvo una epifanía y como alma que lleva el diablo fue a ver al encargado de las celdas de detención, en serio esperaba estar equivocado.

Llego y la persona que estaba a cargo le dijo que Potter había llevado a una persona, que no les había dejado acercarse a esa persona y que de hacerlos les arruinaría el trabajo. Eso de arruinarle el trabajo era algo que podría llegar a lograr que cualquiera de los que trabaja ahí hiciera cualquier cosa.

No importándole la advertencia de Potter fue a la celda y encontró a Snape acostado en la litera y se lo notaba en un estado deplorable, no solo se notaba que había sido poco alimentado sino que también estaba notablemente lastimado.

Sorprendido fue a donde estaba y después de despertarlo le hablo.

— ¿Me puedes escuchar? — como respuesta Snape solamente asintió un poco con la cabeza.

— Ahora te llevare a San Mungo y en cuanto puedas vamos a hablar — dicho eso llamo mando su patronus, que era un águila, a San Mungo para que mandaran a un medimago para que lo enviara a algún medimago para que lo ayudara, por si Snape necesitara alguna poción o algo por el estilo.

El medimago no tardó en llegar y le dio una poción que le ayudaría y lo dormiría por unas horas. Una vez dormido se lo llevo en serio preocupado por lo que le había pasado.

Tardó bastante en poder estar lo suficientemente bien como para responder preguntas y cuando lo hizo lo que dijo los guio a Potter.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría perdido su trabajo pero siendo Potter, solamente fue suspendido por un mes, eso para odio no solamente de Snape sino también de Valentine.

Eso no fue lo que esperaba, en serio fue un triunfo amargo.

* * *

Después de eso le dieron a Severus unos días de descanso para que se recuperara y que aprovecho para investigar algunos hospitales en otros países, porque si había algo que había aprendido era que había sido un iluso al pensar que iba a poder tener una vida aunque sea medianamente tranquila, el haber sido miembro de la casa de Slytherin iba a ser una cruz que iba a cargar hasta el día que se muriera.

Antes iba a tener que dejar las cosas en claro antes de irse, entre esas cosas estaba avisar a la persona con la que estaba haciendo el proyecto, habría querido tener otra persona con la cual trabajar pero estaba estancado con Lupin.

Lupin había estado nervioso al principio, seguramente habría tenido miedo pero con el tiempo había tomado confianza y ya aceptaba las pociones que él le diera sin chistar y volvía con un informe de como se había sentido, era muy profesional y eso le gustaba, iba a ser una lástima tener que dejar de hacer eso.

Por eso lo llamo a su oficina y cuando este llego tenía en sus manos los pergaminos que llevaba siempre, esos donde tenía anotados las cosas que había sentido cuando se transformara la última vez que tomo la poción.

— Gracias por traer eso pero te llame para decirte que no creo que esto pueda seguir, no creo que pueda seguir con este proyecto — lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo — creo que vas a tener que buscar a otro que te haga la poción — un poco de lastima le daba pero después de lo que le había pasado en serio no quería saber nada más con ese tipo de gente.

— Snape, tu sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de perder esto, no tengo el dinero ni para comprar los ingredientes y hasta pude conseguir un trabajo gracias a que garantice que estaba en este proyecto — en serio le había simplificado mucho, la poción estaba lejos de ser perfecta pero era mucho mejor que la que vendían en el callejón Dyagon o la que hacían algún otro medimago.

— Lupin, sé que no sabes que sabes lo que paso pero yo pase por unas semanas horribles y la verdad es que no quiero pasar por eso de vuelta y para evitar eso me voy a ir del Reino Unido y no planeo volver — estaba enojado, no con Lupin pero con el amigo de él.

— Leí lo que paso pero pensé que eras mucho más profesional pero en serio lamento estarme equivocando — iba a tratar lastimando su autoestima para ver si de esa forma podía conseguir que le siguiera tratando, porque Snape sabía lo que estaba haciendo y eso era lo que él necesitaba.

— No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión Lupin — dijo de forma seca, en serio no iba a moverse en lo que refería a irse al demonio.

— Es una lástima, porque seguro pudiste haber conseguido mejorar la poción, hasta pudiste haber logrado hacer algún antídoto para la licantropía pero es verdad pero está bien, vete — ese no era el Lupin que Severus estaba acostumbrado a tratar pero seguramente era por la desesperación que estaba actuando de esa forma y lo peor es que tenía razón.

— Me voy a quedar pero sé que me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto, dame el pergamino, lo leeré y mañana puedes venir que tendré algo preparado y tratare de que se me ocurra algo — en serio había tenido ganas de irse pero si dejaba todo lo que tenía en el Reino Unido solo por el idiota de Potter, iba a dejar que rigiera su vida y eso era lo que menos quería que pasara.

De esa forma su vida siguió más o menos igual con la única excepción de que no iba a tener que tratar más aurores y solamente trataría algunos, con los que estaba haciendo algún tipo de experimento.

La vida fue tranquila pero eso había sido lo que siempre había querido, no iba a volver a acercarse a lo Potter, en especial porque a tanto a ellos como a Severus no le interesaba verse.

Nunca le pudo parar de agradecer a los Evans, siempre los visito y los considero más sus padres que sus verdaderos padres.

**Felicito a los que hayan leído todo el fic, espero les guste y me den una crítica, sea buena o mala la verdad es que no me importa.**no entendía mucho


	2. Capítulo 2

**Volví para poner un segundó capitulo al fic que estaba planeado para ser un one shot, espero les guste porque no creo poner más capítulos.**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando volvió a su casa después de trabajar no pudo evitar sentir que le habían estafado, realmente no había sido así pero la sensación no se la iba a sacar nadie.

En serio estaba harto de todo lo que tenía que ver con ese país pero Lupin había tenido razón, irse sería algo tonto porque iba a tener que empezar todo de cero, para el experimento había usado sangre de Lupin y no había forma de saber cómo iba a reaccionar la poción a la sangre de otra persona.

A pesar de que James Potter no había sido castigado por el ministerio si perdió la buena reputación por parte de las otras personas que trabajaban en el ministerio.

Su compañero de trabajo había mandado el pedido de trabajar solo y fue aceptado, teniendo en cuenta de que todo había empezado porque Potter le había hecho una broma cuando estaba haciendo una poción y esta terminara explotando a mitad hacerse.

Hasta Lily Potter estaba sufriendo por eso, muchas personas la miraban con algo de recelo pero ella parecía como que no le importara, pero en realidad eso le estaba molestando a más no poder pero estaba segura de hacer algo al respecto, no sabía que iba a hacer pero algo tenía que hacerse, de alguna forma iba a lograr que su familia tuviera el respeto que se merecía.

Las cosas estaban tan mal que casi nadie le felicito por su embarazo, ella estaba segura de que muchas personas la iban a felicitar pero eso no paso, la verdad es que muchas personas hasta la ignoraron, cosa que no le había pasado desde que entrara a Hogwarts y le molestaba a más no poder. Por suerte conoció a sus compañeras de casa, chicas que eran muy lindas y populares pero el tener a Snape de amigo siempre le había hecho que las personas fueran reacias a acercarse a ella, cosa que era más que imperdonable y por eso había tenido que deshacerse de él.

Por suerte la forma de lograrlo le llego después de que hicieran el examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que tipo de persona era, la había llamado sangre impura y eso era algo imperdonable, sin importar cuanto su madre le hubiera dicho.

Como si fuera poco había logrado que James se metiera en problemas, eso había sido algo imperdonable y ella no iba a aceptar esas mentiras donde decían que James lo había secuestrado, eso era algo imposible, ningún gryffindor haría algo así, era imposible, eso era cosa de slytherins.

Xxxxx

James había decidido juntarse con sus amigos, los mismos que había tenido desde que se subiera al tren para ir a Hogwarts, eran las personas en las que más confiaba y habían tenido más de una aventura juntos, hasta él y Sirius habían ido a convertirse en aurores juntos, lamentablemente no los habían puesto a trabajar juntos pero eso era una mínima cosa, un precio mínimo por tener el mejor trabajo del mundo, todo el mundo lo respetaba, bueno eso había sido hasta el incidente con Snape, el muy maldito había arruinado su vida.

Cosa que en ese momento no le importaba porque estaba diciéndole a los elfos que cosas preparar para la reunión, hasta había convencido a Lily de que fuera a casa de una de sus amigas, su la reunión iba a ser perfecta. Nada más que volar en escoba y divertirse con sus amigos, hasta se podrían transformar y dar vueltas por el barrio.

El primero en llegar fue Sirius, seguido por Peter que estaba trabajando en el ministerio pero en una área mucho menos interesante que la de ellos, en cuál no tenía idea pero seguramente era muy aburrido, trabajando en una oficina, llenando papeles y soportando un jefe o jefa vieja que no tiene una vida privada y solo piensa en cómo hacer la vida imposible a sus empleados.

El que no llego fue Remus y cuando James le preguntó a Sirius porque no había ido, este le dijo que era porque tenía que ir a San Mungo.

Nunca supo que era lo que hacía en ese hospital, sabía que estaba usando una poción que le permitía seguir teniendo conciencia cuando se transformaba pero no sabía porque tenía que ir al hospital seguido por eso, era algo que para James no tenía sentido y pensó en eso por unos buenos minutos antes de volver a la diversión, que era mucho más importante que saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo su amigo en su tiempo libre, por lo menos en el tiempo en el que no estaba con él.

La verdad es que se divirtieron igual sin Remus, él suele ser muy moralista. Por eso fue que pudieron transformarse y salir a pasear por las calles, era algo que ni Remus o Lily querían que ellos hicieran, decían que era demasiado peligroso, en especial por lo raro que sería ver a un ciervo caminar por las calles, que podría alertar a las personas que lo vieran y más si esas personas eran muggles.

Por eso mismo fueron a pasear por la parte muggle, cosa que alerto a un pobre sujeto que acababa de llegar a su casa de haber ido a comprar.

Como toda persona decente llamo a la policía y a los pocos minutos aparecieron pero por suerte los merodeadores ya se habían ido.

Lamentablemente para ellos ese tema llego a oídos del ministerio que no tenían registrado a ningún animago en esa zona pero era cerca de donde vivían los Potter pero muchos descartaron que Lily o James tuvieran algo que ver, sería demasiado estúpido para un auror ser un animago no registrado, porque como aurores ellos debían de ser un ejemplo a seguir.

El único que no dejo eso pasar fue Valentine, porque estaba seguro de que esa persona si era tan idiota.

Le había molestado el saber que uno de sus amigos había mandado a Snape a ver a un hombre lobo cuando se estaba por transformar, al igual que con lo que acababa de pasar, Potter y sus amigos habían salido ilesos, nadie les había hecho nada y eso era algo que en serio le molestaba.

Lo gracioso era que la misma vanidad de Potter era lo que hacía que hiciera cosas estúpidas como ser animago sin licencia o encarcelar a alguien solo porque le cae mal.

Eso podría traer consecuencias peores de las que se imaginaran.

Xxxxxx

Severus estaba caminando por las calles del callejón Dyagon, buscando algunas cosas para sus pociones cuando una voz que no le gustaba nada le hablara.

— Pensé que alguien que tuvo los problemas que has tenido tu sería menos confiado cuando esta solo — se dio vuelta para ver a Lucius Malfoy que lo miraba con esa mirada arrogante siempre usaba, esa que habrían descripto alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

— La verdad es que lo que tu pienses no me podría importar menos, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ponerme a charlar contigo, espero no te importe — diciendo eso se empezó a alejar, sabiendo que solo una persona idiota como Potter atacaría a alguien en un lugar lleno de gente.

Pero eso no evito que Malfoy le agarrara del brazo para evitar que se fuera, cosa que no hizo más que enojar al medimago.

— Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, algo importante — en serio Severus no tenía ganas de hablar con él pero también sabía que de no hacerlo iba a tener que soportarlo hasta que aceptara, más porque no le llegaba la idea de que alguien pudiera llegar a rechazar hablar con él, así de importante se creía.

— Vamos a hablar unos minutos en el Caldero Chorreante mientras que almuerzo, después me iré a mi casa — eso aparentemente molesto a Malfoy, quien seguramente creía que Severus se estaba creyendo más de lo que era, era un experto en pociones pero seguramente debía de haber muchos como él, no era una materia tan imposible de dominar.

Fueron con total tranquilidad y tal como había dicho Severus, este pidió un plato con una botella de agua y se dispuso a escuchar lo que este sujeto estaba dispuesto a decir.

— Nos hemos enterado de los problemas que has tenido con el ministerio y te podemos ofrecer una protección para que ese tipo de cosas no te vuelvan a pasar, en serio te conviene estar de nuestro lado — lo estaba diciendo de una forma muy tranquila, Severus estaba consciente de las cosas que se decían sobre Malfoy y no era para á nada un secreto.

— La verdad es que no me interesa que es lo que tienes que decirme, no me interesa meterme en nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que te recomiendo que te vayas, en serio no me interesas — dicho eso siguió comiendo, en serio no tenía ganas de meterse en más problemas.

— Ya verás cuando te vuelvan a encerar, en ese momento vas a estar solo y no vamos a ayudarte — dicho eso se levantó y se fue, ya iba a conseguir que se uniera a ellos, tener a alguien con su conocimiento sería algo que les podía ser útil, si muy útil.

— Prometo que cuando eso pase, será tu puerta la que vaya a golpear — dijo para luego ignorarlo, terminar de comer, ofendiendo a Malfoy que se fue. La verdad es que ya lo había empezado a ofender al no invitarle a comprarle nada de comer, aunque sea por simple cortesía.

En serio estaba harto con todo eso, no por haber tenido un problema con uno de los miembros del ministerio iba a hacer que se tirara de cabeza a unirse a los mortífagos, en serio tenía muchas mejores cosas que hacer y no tenía ganas de arruinar su vida por un odio hacia los muggles que ya no tenía.

Pensando en eso se fue a su casa, no teniendo más ganas de pensar en nada, lo que iba a hacer era sentarse en el sillón de su living, agarrar un libro y quedarse leyendo sin pensar en nada que no fuera lo que estaba escrito en el libro. En serio no iba a estar disponible para nadie, no importara quieren fuera, en serio no se iba a levantar del sillón por nada del mundo.

Lamentablemente su descanso no duro tanto cuanto le habría gustado porque alguien empezó a golpear a su puerta, cosa rara porque muy pocas personas sabían dónde vivía él.

De mala gana abrió la puerta y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore que estaba parado, con toda tranquilidad y eso le parecía raro.

— En serio tengo que admitir que usted es la persona que menos esperaba ver enfrente de mi puerta — dijo no ocurriéndosele nada mejor que decir, por lo cansado que estaba y las pocas ganas que tenía de estar hablando con él.

— ¿No me vas a dejar entrar Severus? — seguía usando ese tono de condescendencia, ese que siempre había odiado en él.

Sabiendo que no iba a lograr que se fuera, lo dejo pasar, mientras suspiraba, en serio tenía ganas de que eso terminara.

— Me gustaría que esto termine lo más rápido posible, así que perdóneme si no le ofrezco nada de beber — lo decía con un tono de falsa cordialidad, ese que muchos que lo conocían odiaban.

— En ese caso iré directo al grano, que es como sé que a ti te gusta, te necesitamos para que nos ayudes a combatir a Voldemort — Severus en serio estaba sorprendido de que le dijera eso, antes no lo tomaban en cuenta y de golpe los dos lados de la guerra querían que él estuviera de su lado, era algo demasiado ridículo, algo que en serio nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera pasar.

— Me sorprende que vengas a buscarme, pensé que no era más que un slytherin, que no iba a poder hacer nada bueno — dijo con una voz calma, conteniendo sus ganas de echarlo a patadas de su casa.

— Se me informo que habías tenido una reunión con el señor Malfoy y en parte he venido a garantizarme que no te unas a ese lado — así que por eso estaba teniendo esa reunión con él.

— No tengo planes de unirme a ese grupo de locos, en serio no quiero perder todo lo que conseguí con tanto trabajo, eso y que supongo que Potter debe de estar de tu lado y no quiero estar cerca de ese loco, como ya sabes la última vez que nos vimos no me fue bien — esperaba que no lo convencieran de que se uniera a ellos, en serio estar cerca de Potter era lo que menos quería.

— Tendré que hablar con él y la verdad es que tener a alguien con tu conocimiento en pociones nos sería extremadamente útil, sé cómo estás trabajando, ayudando a Remus a tener un buen estilo de vida — en serio parecía que tenía mucha fe en él, solo esperaba que no lo fuera a usar para algo y que después terminara en Azkaban, eso en serio le arruinaría la vida, había trabajado mucho para que lo dejaran de ver como una especie de basura. Así había vivido toda su vida, primero por ser hijo de Tobías Snape y después por ser un Slytherin, por lo menos en el hospital las personas lo respetaban y no iba a perder eso, no por nadie.

— Haga lo que quiera, pero no voy a tener nada que ver con él, no mientras que no se me garantice que puedo estar tranquilo, de que no me van a atacar de nuevo, con eso ya arreglado, me gustaría pedirle que por favor se retire, tengo varias cosas que hacer — yendo a la puerta, abriéndola y esperando que se fuera.

— Hablare con James y después te contare la resolución a la que hemos llegado — dijo antes de irse, arruinando la noche para Severus.

Xxxxxx

La Orden del Fénix se reunió en la oficina de Dumbledore para charlar los temas que eran importantes para ellos y uno de los últimos en ser tocados fue el que estaba relacionado con Snape, como era de esperar James no estuvo de acuerdo para nada con ese tema.

— No podemos dejar que ese mortífago se una a nosotros, sería un espía para el que no debe ser nombrado — lo dijo con toda seriedad.

— Nos traicionaría sin dudarlo — acordó Lily, estando totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo su esposo.

Eso molestó mucho a varios de los miembros de la orden, en especial a Ojoloco Moody que se había enterado de lo que había pasado y en serio había estado cerca de matar a Potter cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado por Snape.

— En serio tendrían que tener alguna evidencia antes de decir quién es mortífago y quién no, tuviste suerte la última vez y no estamos seguros de que te puedas salvar de nuevo tan fácilmente — lo estaba diciendo con algo resentimiento, en serio lo estaba viendo como un idiota, era uno de los que en serio no entendía como había llegado a ser premio anual, cosa que sabía porque Potter no dejaba de jactarse de ello, de eso y de haber sido jugador de quidditch, cosas que nunca fueron bien juntas pero que en el caso de él aparentemente si.

— Estuve cerca de conseguir que admitiera ser uno de ellos, está claro que lo es — encaprichado y hasta Sirius lo miro un poco sorprendido.

— No estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que paso entre James y Severus, eso fue algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando aquí — dijo Dumbledore no queriendo hablar de ello pero había personas en la oficina que querían saber que había pasado.

— Lamento no estar de acuerdo con eso, creo que ese tema podría evitar que él se uniera a nosotros, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque es tan importante que lo haga, es inteligente pero no es para nada imprescindible — Augusta Longbotton que en serio pensaba que le estaban dando demasiada importancia a Snape, tanto las personas que lo odiaban como los que pensaban bien de él.

— Por eso quiero hablar a solas con James y Lily, creo que ya podemos dar por terminada la reunión — dicho eso todos se despidieron y los únicos que quedaron en la oficina fueron James y Lily, que en serio se sintieron como si fueran alumnos a punto de ser retados.

La verdad era que Dumbledore estaba bastante desilusionado con ellos, siempre había pensado que eran personas muy comprensivas pero al parecer eso era algo que se limitaba a las personas de su propia casa.

— Creo que deberían ser más maduros y tratar de olvidar su enemistad con Severus, ya pasaron suficientes años como para que puedan hacer las paces — en serio quería que se llevaran bien.

— No podemos hacer las paces, él es un maldito que en lo único que piensa es en cómo hacer daño a los muggles, ya debe de estar planeando ese tipo de cosas en este preciso molesto — dijo James con total seguridad, cosa que molesto a Dumbledore.

— Nunca me hubiera imaginado que serían así de prejuiciosos, más tu Lily que fuiste amiga de él por años — los había visto juntos durante años y su pelea había sido bastante abrupta.

— Ese fue el peor error de mi vida, ya en el mundo muggle la gente sabía que era una porquería de persona, por ser el hijo de un maldito borracho — eso sorprendió a las dos personas que la escuchaban pero de distintas formas.

— No sabía que Snape había sido un perdedor antes de llegar a Hogwarts, eso explica porque era tan incapaz de hacer amigos cuando llegara al colegio y por qué odia tanto a los muggles — estaba feliz de tener una buena razón para odiar más a Snape.

Eso era algo que Dumbledore no sabía, explicaba muchas cosas pero aun así hacía quedar peor parada a Lily. En serio había pensado demasiado bien de ella e ignorado al slytherin, se empezó a preguntar a cuantos otros slytherins había ignorado y cuantas cosas podía haber evitado.

— Sería una lástima perderlo como colaborador pero supongo que no vendrá si ustedes no son capaces de ayudar — dijo esperando que con eso pensaran un poco y entraran en razón de lo tontos que estaban siendo.

Xxxxx

Mientras que eso pasaba, Severus estaba encerrado en su laboratorio en el hospital, con varios calderos prendidos y varias pociones haciéndose al mismo tiempo, era lo que más le gustaba hacer y por eso disfrutaba esos momentos a más no poder.

De paso estaba disponible para alguna emergencia, cosa que esperaba no pasara esa noche porque en serio sentía que estaba cerca de llegar a una conclusión, que estaba por lograr algo que le daría un poco de reconocimiento porque a pesar de que no lo admitiera eso era algo que le gustaría tener, las única personas que lo habrían halagado habían sido los padres de Lily y en serio sentía que lo hacían más por lástima que porque en serio sintieran que él valía la pena como persona.

Claro que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, había pociones que hacer, esas que serían usadas por otros medimagos, no siempre tenían tiempo para hacer pociones y por eso había personas que las hacían por ellos y las almacenaban para ser usadas en caso de emergencias.

Después de algunas pociones hechas el sueño empezó a sentirse y de no ser por ser cabeza dura habría dejado de trabajar pero serio tenía ganas de poder terminar, no quería irse su casa con el trabajo sin terminar.

Por mala suerte para él había una compañera de trabajo que no le tenía miedo, ella era de España y se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra porque el país le había parecido interesante y había terminado trabajando con uno de los mejores en su materia. La razón por lo que era mala suerte era porque fue directo a donde estaba con una taza de café en la mano y después de dejarla al lado de este dijo con un tono tranquilo, con la intención de que no se asustara.

— Deberías terminar por hoy — dijo mirándolo seriamente con sus ojos marrones enmarcados por uno anteojos con un marco de color lila, mientras que se pasaba la mano por su cabello castaño que estaba atado en una cola de caballo, estaba dedicada más a su trabajo que en su apariencia personal y eso era algo que en serio le agradaba a Severus, ya había tenido muchos años soportando ese tipo de personas al estar viviendo con sus compañeros de casa, muchos eran tan narcisista que daban miedo.

— Tu deberías irte, seguramente debes tenes una vida social en algún lado — lo dijo con un tono despectivo pero ella no se fue.

— Snape, en serio no quiero tener que rehacer las pociones que hagas mal porque te estas quedando dormido a mitad camino, así que tienes dos opciones, te vas a descansar, incluso puedes hacerlo aquí en el lugar de descanso o yo le diré al jefe que estas sobre exigiendo de vuelta — lo dijo con una media sonrisa, en serio disfrutando estar ganando, aunque sea un poco.

Severus en serio estaba harto de tener que tener esa charla, era una persona en serio odiosa y para colmo se creía muy inteligente.

— No quiero tener esta charla contigo, estoy en medio de algo importante — mirando los calderos, era cuatro, ese era un record personal y estaba en serio orgulloso de eso, era eso o estaba en serio agotado y su cerebro le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas ridículas.

— Tu lo has pedido — dijo para después irse y su jefe fue a echarle a su casa y no importó cuanto le tratara de convences de que solo eran ridículas ideas de su compañera Rodríguez, este le obligo a irse.

Ella se quedó con los calderos ye él fue obligado a irse a su casa de mala gana, en serio odiaba a esa mujer, era una de las más metiches del mundo.

Nunca entendió porque alguien se tomaría el trabajo de mudarse a otro país para trabajar, era algo que no se hacía mucho en Europa y menos en la comunidad mágica, las personas son de quedarse en el país donde nacieron, solo saldrían para tener vacaciones pero volverían cuando las vacaciones terminaran.

Llego a su casa y fue directo a bañarse para después acostarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Xxxxxxx

Remus se sentía culpable de no decirle a James quién era el que le estaba ayudando pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar, cuando algo tenía que ver con Snape, en serio se volvía una persona nada razonable y no quería verlo de esa forma.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras que salía de su trabajo, ese era el día en el que le tocaba ir a San Mungo para que le dieran más poción pero lamentablemente se encontró con James que lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su trabajo y tenía una cara seria.

— ¿Por qué ya no pasas tanto tiempo con nosotros? — el tono con el que le hablaba no le gustó para nada.

— Estoy trabajando y ayudando a un medimago a mejorar una poción para que no me duela las transformaciones, en serio no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo idioteces con ustedes — en serio estaba cansado y lo único que quería era ir buscar la poción, tomar un poco y después ir a su casa para acostarse.

— Así que ahora no tienes tiempo para nosotros, no sé porque nos esforzamos en ser amigos tuyos si ahora no quieres estar más con nosotros, como soy mejor persona que tu, te voy a acompañar a lo que tengas que hacer ahora — eso puso nervioso a Remus que en serio no tenía ganas de que James supiera quién era su medimago.

— No hace falta que te sacrifiques, seguro tienes muchas cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar esperando a que me den la poción — esperaba que diciendo eso convenciera a su amigo pero este estaba demasiado decidido como para que esas palabras sirvieran de algo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Remus solo podía pensar en cómo hacer para que Snape y James no se vieran, casi todas sus ideas terminaban mal y más por parte de James que de Snape. Sabía que Snape haría algunos comentarios hirientes pero el que se lanzaría al ataque sería James, o hasta podría ser que lo atacara sin provocación alguna, echándole la culpa de su caída de popularidad, a pesar de que eso es culpa de él mismo y no de Snape.

Lo que para Remus fue una eternidad, realmente solo fueron unos minutos y cuando llegaron delante de la puerta de la oficina, James frunció el ceño notándose realmente ofendido cuando leyera el nombre que estaba escrito en la placa de la puerta.

— Espero me digas que no es aquí donde tenemos que ir — dijo con tono de advertencia que a Remus no le gustó para nada.

— Es dónde yo tengo que ir, tu te vas a quedar aquí afuera esperando — dicho eso tocó la puerta y a los pocos minutos se escuchó a Severus decir que pase.

Severus lo atendía en su oficina por no ser un paciente común, más que como paciente, lo veía como un conejillo de indias, eso era algo que los dos sabían pero que ninguno había mencionado nunca.

James entro detrás de él, con aire de autosuficiencia, como si fuera realmente él el dueño de la oficina, todo eso molesto a Severus, quién mirando a Remus le dijo:

— Pensé que no ibas a traer amigos, ¿Tienes miedo de que trate de envenenarte? — lo dijo con un tono algo despectivo pero Remus estaba seguro que lo hacía más por James que por él, como una rara forma de demostrar que no estaba cómodo con la presencia del auror.

— Vine a ver que tanto hacía mi amigo en este hospital y la verdad es que me sorprende que sea tan ingenuo como para confiar en ti, está claro que lo que quieres es envenenarlo, de esa forma lograras tener tu estúpida venganza por haber sido un perdedor toda tu vida — Severus lo miro a Remus antes de responder, en serio estaba pensando en mandar todo el proyecto a la mierda.

— Puede que tengas razón, que lo mejor sea que no vuelva a darle la poción de forma gratuita a tu amigo y lo eche de mi oficina, estoy seguro de poder conseguir un hombre lobo que quiera ayudar bastante fácil — le respondió asustando a Remus quién en serio no quería perder todo lo que tenía en ese momento, estaba seguro de que su jefe no sería tan amable si perdiera su puesto en el proyecto.

— Él no necesita de tu lastima, él es un gran gryffindor y tu no eres más que una basura de slytherin, seguramente puede hasta hacerse la poción él mismo — eso hizo que Severus se riera levemente, en serio ese Potter no tenía idea de nada.

— Por favor cállate James, no sabes lo caros que son los ingredientes para hacer esta poción y Severus aquí no me esta envenenando, yo acepte ser su conejillo de indias para que pruebe los cambios que le hace a la poción, no todos salen bien pero hasta el momento no pasó nada grave, así que no me hagas perder esto o te juro que no te volveré a hablar — dicho eso fue a donde estaba Snape pidiéndole que le diera la poción, cosa que este hizo no sin recordarle que la tomara solo cuando faltaran pocas semanas para la luna llena.

— Te haría un chequeo de rutina, para ver cómo está afectándote la poción pero no creo que quieras que haga eso delante de él — dijo mirando de forma despectiva a James, quién lo miraba con odio.

— Esta bien, la próxima vez que venga podrás hacerlo, no voy a dejar el proyecto, no te preocupes — Severus actuó como si no le importara pero realmente estaba feliz de que Potter no hubiera hecho otro escándalo, podría ser por estar su amigo ahí.

Claro que no duro mucho, porque en el momento en el que salieron del hospital empezó a decir las cosas que no se había atrevido a decir dentro del hospital.

— En serio eres un idiota, no puedo creer que esté perdiendo tu tiempo con ese idiota, es un mortífago, no entiendo porque nadie se da cuenta de ello, como todos se dejan engañar por lo que sea que esté haciéndoles a todos — estaba en serio indignado, Snape estaba haciéndoles algo a las otras personas y él iba a asegurarse de que parara, de esa forma iba a desenmascarar al maldito y todos lo verían como realmente es.

— Haz lo que quieras, yo ahora tengo cosas que hacer — dicho eso Remus se fue a su casa, no queriendo pelear con su amigo, por lo menos para él era un amigo, no sabía si James seguiría pensando en él como un amigo.

La verdad es que no se iba a meter en lo que fuera que James estaba planeando, porque no podía darse el lujo de meterse en un problema como en el que se había metido ya James, porque estaba seguro de que él no iba a salir tan ileso como su amigo.

Xxxxx

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos antes de volver a su trabajo, de haber perdido a Lupin como conejillo de indias no habría tenido nada que lo atara a ese país y se habría ido al demonio.

Estaban los Evans pero con las formas de transporte mágico que hay, él es capaz de volver para visitarlos cuando se le diera la gana, en serio no habría problema con eso y la verdad es que no tenía ningún amigo o amiga que hiciera que quisiera quedarse en ese lugar.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien toco a su puerta, de mala gana dijo que pasara y la que entro fue Rodríguez, con una gran pila de pergaminos que dejo apoyados sin ceremonia en el escritorio de Severus.

— Estos son los informes de los experimentos que estás haciendo, en serio tienes que ir a buscarlos tu porque en serio no soy tu secretaria — dijo ofendida, admiraba a Snape pero no tanto como para que le hiciera favores.

— Ya los iba a buscar, no tenías que traerlos y menos si es que te vas a quejar — dijo echándole una hojeada a los papeles.

— La verdad es que me entere que Potter había venido con tu sujeto de experimento y quería saber cómo estabas, no puedo reemplazarte de nuevo porque tu antiguo bully quiere raptarte porque piensa que eres malo — dijo malo con un tono de falso misterio.

— Bueno, gracias por venir, ya te puedes ir — dijo abriéndole al puerta esperando que se fuera.

— Esta bien, vendré en una horas y si sigues aquí te raptare yo para que vengas a comer algo porque lo único que le falta a este hospital es que te desmayes por falta de comida, cosa que sería más que ridícula en un medimago — dicho eso se fue, en serio era una mujer muy molesta y no entendía porque siempre estaba con él, era bastante molesto.

Tal como lo prometió apareció alrededor de las siete de la tarde con una sonrisa, una muy amplia, le divertía tener que hacer eso.

— ¿Qué quieres Rodríguez? — de mala manera a lo que ella solo se sentó en el asiento delante del escritorio.

— Vengo a obligarte que vengas a comer conmigo, no es una cita, ni siquiera es como amigos, solo como dos colegas que tiene que ingerir alimentos juntos — lo dijo con ese tono que usaría una empresaria cuando estaba cerrando un trato.

— No tengo porque hacerte caso, solo eres una compañera de trabajo, no eres mi jefa — ella estaba tan decidida a llevarlo a comer y por eso fue al lado de Snape y dijo:

— Como siempre puedes venir a las buenas o anunciare al jefe que has estado trabajando demasiado tiempo y te pueden obligar a irte a tu casa a dormir — sabía que eso era algo que pudiera servir, por lo fanático que era Severus de su trabajo, por trabajar tranquilo haría cualquier cosa, ella lo haría.

— Tu ganas, pero solo iremos a comer a la cafetería y después me dejaras trabajar sin volver a molestarme, ¿Has entendido Rodríguez? — yendo a la puerta para abrirla y esperar a que esta saliera y los dos pudieran ir a comer juntos.

Ellos no eran muy amigos pero eso no quería decir que se llevaran mal, solo se trataban de forma cordial.

Mientras que estaban yendo a la cafetería, ella lo miro y dijo:

— Ya que estamos comiendo juntos creo que nos podemos llamar por nuestros primeros nombres — Severus la miro unos segundos antes de admitir algo que no le hubiera gustado admitir.

— La verdad es que no me preocupe en aprenderme tu primer nombre — no le avergonzaba no saberlo, solo le molestaba admitirlo.

— Me llamo Clara y yo sé que tu te llamas Severus — dijo y fue una de la pocas cosas que se dijeron durante la cena y después no se volvieron a hablar, por lo menos ella estaba feliz de haber logrado que el adicto al trabajo de Severus Snape fuera a cenar con ella, no era el gran logro de su vida pero había sido lo que se había propuesto para esa semana.

La verdad es que se divertía molestando a Snape, era su forma de hablar, esa fría y supuestamente indiferente la que le encantaba escuchar, era como siempre se había imaginado a los ingleses, sabía que era bastante prejuicioso pero era lo que le gustaba, lo que apreciaba de él, claro que igual no iba a pasar nada con él, era demasiado enamorado de su trabajo para que se fije en un ser humano.

Xxxxx

James estaba seguro de que Snape estaba planeando algo, que era no tenía idea pero algo iba a hacer y él iba a ser el que lo detuviera y en ese momento iba a demostrar que nada bueno salía de Slytherin, no importara lo buenos que se hicieran pasar, todos eran malo. Por eso él no hablaba con los aurores que sabía habían sido slytherins. Hasta había tratado de lograr que echaran a muchos de ellos, por lo que ellos también lo odiaban de vuelta.

Con el que peor se llevaba en ese momento era Valentine, le había agarrado manía desde que descubriera que él había arrestado a Snape.

Para demostrar eso lo estuvo siguiéndolo cuanto pudo y para su odio no pudo demostrar nada, más allá de que el idiota aparentemente tenía una admiradora, alguien a quien seguramente vendería a los mortífagos para que lo aceptaran.

Estaba tan seguro de eso que no entendía porque los otros no le creían.

Cuando fue a hablar con Moody, este lo echo a patadas de su oficina, hasta tuvo la osadía de decirle que su trabajo estaba en la cuerda floja, no entendía como se atrevía a tratarle de esa forma, era demasiado importante como para que le hablaran así.

Nadie en ese lugar era tan importante como él y cuando fuera él el jefe iba echar a todos los slytherins y matarlos, de esa forma aprenderían cuál era su lugar.

El mundo estaba lleno de hipócritas, todos saben que los slytherins son unos malditos pero nadie se quiere ensuciar las manos deshaciéndose de ellos.

Xxxx

Por su parte Remus estaba preocupado de que casi no había visto a James recientemente, al parecer ya no lo quería ver más desde que se enterara que estaba siendo ayudado por Snape, aunque la verdad es que se estaban ayudando a el medimago de la misma forma que este lo ayudaba a él.

La verdad es que se dio cuenta, al estar pasando el tiempo con él había aprendido que este slytherin no era tan malo u odioso como lo había descripto, bueno era una persona a la que le costaba relacionarse con las otras personas pero no por ello era un ser despreciable que tenía que ser matado.

Le había escrito varias cartas a James pero este no le había respondido y cuando había querido ir a la casa de este no la había podido encontrar.

No se había enterado de que había pasado hasta que fue a la reunión de la orden, en ella le dijeron que habían conseguido un espía entre las filas de Voldemort y que este les había hablado de una profecía y que por eso tanto James como Lily se estaban escondiendo, preguntó porque no le habían avisado y Dumbledore dijo que James y Lily pensaban que no era una persona en la cual se pudiera confiar, eso ofendió mucho a Remus y lo gracioso fue como Snape se dio cuenta de cómo estaba.

— Sé que no es de mi importancia pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tu estado anímico puede llegar a afectar el resultado de las pruebas — lo decía tratando de mostrarse frio pero en serio le preocupaba.

— Aparentemente James ya no confía en mi pero eso es seguramente algo que a ti no te interesa — dijo sabiendo lo que Snape pensaba de James.

— No creo que Potter deje de hablarte por algo tan tonto como que yo este ayudándote, pero si lo hacen no creo que debas preocuparte en él — en serio le parecía raro que los que se jactaban de ser "los buenos" llegaran de deshacerse de sus amigos con tanta libertad.

— La verdad es que es raro, siempre me dijeron que no importaba mi enfermedad pero ahora dicen que no pueden confiar en mi — Severus no ocultó su sorpresa con lo que escuchó.

— Hazte un favor y no te preocupes porque lo único que me falta es que tu estado anímico me arruine los resultados, trata de alimentarte bien o me tendré que meter en ese tema y no quiero — por Merlín, él no es nutricionista, no tiene por qué meterse en esos temas.

— Tratare pero en serio no es fácil hacerlo cuando no se tiene tiempo — eso en serio no le gusto pero no fue él el que dijera algo.

— Si quieres te puedo aconsejar con algunas recetas sencillas — dijo Rodríguez que estaba en la puerta de Snape y la había abierto sin avisar.

— Este paciente es mío, no tienes alguno propio al cual molestar — molesto pero ella solo se rio un poco.

— Vine a asegurarme que comieras, en serio debes dejar de hacer esto, parezco tu madre — eso le pareció gracioso a Remus y también se rio un poco, cosa que molesto a Severus.

— Si quieres puedes venir a comer con nosotros, sé que lo que tienes no te lo prohíbe — Severus se iba a oponer de que fuera pero Rodríguez ya los estaba llevando agarrándolos por el brazo y la verdad es que la charla le había hecho recordar a Severus lo hambriento que estaba.

Así fue como Remus fue excluido de muchas cosas y por eso se enteró por rumores de que los Potter habían sido atacados y que el hijo de estos, Harry había sido nombrado "el niño que vivió".

La relación con Ana Rodríguez no paso de amistad pero la amistad le fue bien a los dos y gracias a eso los dos progresaron bastante en el campo de la medicina.

Sirius termino en Azkaban porque pensaron que él había sido el guardián del secreto, cosa que después de años se demostraría que no había sido así.

Severus no se mudó pero lleno su casa de hechizos de protección, porque la verdad es que no se sentía seguro pero amaba demasiado su trabajo como para irse.

**Espero les guste, la verdad es que el final no me convenció mucho pero tenía ganas de terminarlo, opinen si les gustó o no.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La verdad es que tenía parte de este capítulo escrito hacía ya bastante pero no me gustaba el largo, por eso recién ahora lo estoy publicando, espero les guste y la verdad es que creo que dejo este fandom por un rato bastante largo, si volveré a escribir algo acá la verdad no sé.**

**El desenlace **

La muerte de los Potter afecto a muchos de muchas formas distintas, a pesar como habían perdido gran parte de la aceptación de las personas, muchas de las personas fueron a su funeral, entre ellas estaba Severus, quien había ido acompañado por su amiga Ana y a los dos los miraban como si fueran una cucarachas, cosa que a Severus le molestaba pero no tanto como a Ana que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que la miraran de esa forma.

Más de una persona les dijo que no tenían por qué estar ahí pero a él no le importaba porque estaba en el funeral de una de sus ex amigas, ya hasta tenía una nueva.

Fue al poco tiempo después de eso que los Evans recibieran la noticia de que iban a tener que criar a Harry, cosa que no les sería para nada fácil, había sido bastante complicado criar a Lily y eso que ella había tardado en mostrar sus capacidades mágicas, pero ellos estaban seguros que podrían contar con Severus, por lo menos en lo que tuviera que ver con los problemas mágicos del niño.

El bebé, el que tenía poco más de un año de vida fue llevado a la casa de sus abuelos, los cuales lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, esperando poder darle al infante la mejor vida posible, enseñándole como ser una buena persona, en todo lo que les fuera posible.

* * *

Remus había vuelto a su casa después del funeral de su mejor amigo, en serio le había dolido saber que este había muerto. Podía ser que se hubiera ofendido cuando se enterara que no confiaba en él pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que muriera, realmente quería que vivieran para que se dieran cuenta lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a él y con respecto a Snape pero no fue así y no había forma de cambiar lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente dos aurores fueron a su casa para hacerle unas preguntas, eso no le gustó para nada pero sabía que no se podía negar.

Lo habían llevado porque James había dicho que no confiaba en él y que estaba seguro de que si algo le pasaba Remus sería uno de los sospechosos.

Eso le dolió demasiado y por eso cuando volvió a su casa ignoro toda lechuza que recibiera de parte de Dumbledore, en ese momento no quería saber nada de ese grupo de personas, personas que le habían dado la falsa esperanza de que podría ser tratado como todos los demás y que el momento de mayor importancia lo terminaron tratando como la mayoría, como una criatura oscura en la cual no se puede depositar la confianza.

Lo único que tenía seguro era que tenía una poción que tomar y una siesta para recuperarse, para no pensar en lo que había pasado en ese día.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en serio preocupado porque no solamente había perdido a James y a Lily, Remus no le respondía sus cartas y nada de eso podía ser bueno.

Minerva le habría dicho que se tranquilizara que había estado viendo la casa de los padres de Lily y estos habían sido personas muy razonables y buenas, mucho mejores que como eran la hermana y el cuñado de la madre de Harry.

No podía darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo aliados, los Longbotton estaban como residentes permanentes en al hospital San Mungo, en la parte psiquiátrica y por eso la madre de Frank dejó de asistir a las reuniones para poder cuidar mejor a su nieto, solo esperaba que de poder necesitarla ella volviera.

Entre sus problemas también estaba que cuando las clases empezaran, su profesor de pociones se estaba jubilando y no sabía si Regulus podría llegar a enseñar pociones a un grupo de alumnos y más porque esa materia porque siempre se junta a Gryffindor con Slytherin y esas dos casas siempre tuvieron problemas entre ellas.

La única idea que se le ocurrió fue que Severus Snape lo entrenara para que fuera mejor en el arte de hacer pociones, por lo menos lo suficiente como para no morir en una clase avanzada.

Convencer al medimago de que lo ayudara sería algo realmente complicado pero estaba decidido a lograrlo y nada lo iba a parar.

Con eso en mente fue al hospital donde esperaba poder charlar con Severus de una forma calmada y civilizada.

Tuvo suerte de que él estuviera en su oficina leyendo papeles y no subió la mirada cuando él entrara en la oficina.

—Realmente no esperaba verlo aquí, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? — le estaba hablando con su tono frio, para dejar más que en claro que lo poco que le interesaba lo que el viejo tuviera que decir.

— Estoy en un problema y me gustaría poder contar con tu ayuda, lo que pasa es que el profesor Slughorn se está jubilando y el que lo va a reemplazar no es tan bueno en pociones como se podría esperar, por eso quiero que tu le enseñes lo que pueda a llegar a necesitar para ser un buen profesor — eso no le gustó para nada a Severus, hasta se sintió ofendido por el hecho de que le estuviera preguntando eso.

— Como usted ve estoy más que ocupado y no tengo tiempo que perder en enseñarle a uno de sus profesores algo que debería de hacer usted o el profesor Slughorn, ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir trabajando — dicho eso volvió su atención a lo que estaba leyendo cosa que ofendió a Dumbledore.

— Me sorprende esa actitud tan egoísta de tu parte, esperaba más de ti — eso sorprendió a Severus, que dejo lo que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención al director.

— Mi experiencia en ese colegio fue más que deplorable, así que no veo porque yo debo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades para ayudarle a usted y odio ser reiterativo pero en serio necesito que se vaya — esa vez, se paró y fue a abrirle la puerta, como para hacer énfasis en lo que estaba diciendo.

— En serio me tienes decepcionado, solo espero que nunca llegues a necesitar ayuda del colegio — la advertencia no pudo haberle importado menos a Severus.

— Los dos esperamos lo mismo — mirando al director con bastante asco, en serio tenía ganas de que se fuera y no volverlo a ver — no se preocupe que no hablare de las cosas que pasaron durante mis años en ese colegio — dicho eso el director se fue ofendido.

Después de eso el director no volvió a ir a molestarlo con ese tema. Por no lo menos no de forma directa.

Fue Regulus a hablar con él, usando todo el chantaje que podría y al final lo único que consiguió fueron algunos consejos pero era mejor que nada, por lo menos para él, además de que cualquier accidente podría mandarlos a este hospital, sería una buena venganza, algo que en serio podría llegar a disfrutar.

* * *

Cuando salió del hospital Severus solo tenía ganas de volver a su casa, leer un libro y no pensar en nada importante hasta el día siguiente, ese era su plan y casi fue arruinado cuando, al llegar a su casa, se encontró con una carta de parte de Dumbledore. Carta que guardo en su bolsillo y que se iba a tomar su tiempo en leer, probablemente el día siguiente, si se le daba la gana.

Estaba seguro de que era algo con respecto a Regulus Black y que le enseñara a hacer algo que se supone que debe de saber si es que está por trabajar de ello, estaba claro para Severus que no era más que una estúpida excusa para que él fuera al colegio y de esa forma lograr que se asociara al grupo de Dumbledore, cosa que estaba negándose desde que le preguntara la primera vez.

* * *

El tiempo paso y la infancia de Harry fue lo más tranquila que se pudo, si bien en el colegio algunos alumnos mayores lo molestaban, los abuelos de Harry trataban de que él pudiera disfrutar lo más posible de su infancia y cuando mostrara su primer brote de magia. Había visto como dos alumnos mayores molestaran a uno pequeño y cuando les hablara habían decidido que Harry sería un mejor blanco. Cuando estaba corriendo de ellos, no supo como pero termino subido a una chimenea.

Los profesores le retaron pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que cuando fueran sus abuelos a buscarlo para llevarlo a su casa, estos no estaban enojados, estaban sorprendidos y le dijeron que le iban a presentar a alguien pero todo eso lo dijeron con la mayor de las calmas.

Harry estaba esperando que le dijeran que lo iban a mandar a un colegio para fenómenos y cuando vio a la persona que le querían presentar estuvo más que seguro.

Esa persona era alta, más alta que sus abuelos, personas que siempre había visto como altas.

Se acercó a él tímidamente y su abuela le dijo quién era:

— Harry, este señor se llama Severus Snape, él es un hechicero como tu y te puede enseñar muchas cosas interesantes sobre la magia y cuando seas más grande podrás ir a un colegio especial donde aprenderás muchas cosas — eso a Harry le encantó, iba a ser como algunos de los personajes de los programas que veía a veces, aunque la verdad es que le gustaba más leer libros, cosa que hacía que muchos en el colegio lo vieran como un bicho raro.

— Sé que todo lo que te cuentan es muy raro pero si quieres te puedo dar un libro que puede llegar a interesarte — dijo no sabiendo porque el que a él le hubiera gustado leer no quería decir que a todos los niños de esa edad les gustara leer pero la emoción en los ojos del niño le dio a entender que sus libros serían más que bien recibidos.

Después de eso le contó algunas cosas de lo que la comunidad mágica se trataba y le dijo que si le interesaba le podía mostrar algunas cosas mágicas que tenía en su casa, claro si sus abuelos se lo permitían.

Los señores Evans estaban más que de acuerdo con que lo hiciera, en serio querían que Harry supiera lo más posible del tema antes de ir al colegio, estando seguros que entrar al mundo mágico sin saber nada no era una experiencia para nada agradable.

Fue por eso que lo llevo a su casa donde le mostró donde tenía los ingredientes cultivándose, era una forma en la que se ahorraba plata y podía tener ingredientes frescos que son los que hacen que las pociones sean lo mejor posibles, del tipo que se podrían usar en el hospital.

Tener a un niño que lo mirara con admiración era algo que en serio le encantaba, era algo muy nuevo para él pero estaba seguro que se podría acostumbrar.

El que fuera tan parecido a James Potter le llego a sorprender bastante pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el parecido solo llegaba a lo que era apariencia física que en lo que tenía que ver con el carácter eran dos personas totalmente diferentes, donde uno era arrogante, el niño que lo visitaba seguido era muy educado y con muchas ganas de aprender cosas nuevas. Hasta estaba tentado de llevarlo al hospital para mostrarle algunas de las cosas con las que estaba trabajando pero sabía que eso no era para nada seguro para él.

* * *

Lamentablemente, como ya le habría pasado antes, la paz no era algo que le durara mucho a Severus y otra vez se tuvo que enfrentar a una perdida, en este caso los que murieron fueron los padres de Lily. Habían tenido el infortunio de haber sido víctimas de uno de los malditos mortífagos, uno de esos que iban por la vida pensando que eran mejores que los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Habían sido atacados en Londres, cuando hubieran ido a cenar, en lo que habían esperado fuera una velada tranquila pero que termino con ellos muertos y un pequeño de cinco años al que se tenía que consolar por la pérdida de sus abuelos.

Lamentablemente eso no fue algo que Severus pudiera hacer porque al muy poco tiempo que eso pasara, ya había aparecido Dumbledore diciendo que se tenía que llevar a Harry a la casa de su tía, que por ser parientes estaría mucho más seguro con él que con cualquier otra persona, cosa que Severus dudaba pero el director no escucho palabra alguna cuando Severus tratara razonar con él.

— No puede mandar a Harry a la casa de Petunia, es el peor lugar para él — tratando de evitar que se lo llevara pero aparentemente el director mal entendió lo que había tratado de decir.

— Espero que no lo digas porque son muggles, porque eso sería algo que haría que las acusaciones de James hacia ti fueran verdaderas — le había dolido lo que le había pasado a James pero había sido por un descuido de él y por mucho que le doliera sabía que había tenido que aprender que las cosas que se hacen de forma impetuosa pueden llegar a arruinarnos la vida.

— No tiene nada que ver con que ella sea una muggle, ella siempre odió a Lily, los sé porque las conocí de pequeñas y vi cómo le tenía envidia por ir a Hogwarts — lamentablemente era como hablarle a una pared, así que ignorándolo se llevó al pobre Harry, al cual supuestamente no iba a poder ver. Había personas que estaban más que seguras que el mortífago que había matado a los señores Evans había sido Severus, aun cuando lo atraparan Severus no pudo quedarse con la custodia porque Dumbledore había insistido en la protección de sangre pero por lo menos iba a poder visitarlo, eso si los Dursley le daban permiso, cosa que estaba más que complicada.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y Severus tuvo muchas menos visitas de las que le hubieran gustado y hasta Remus se dio cuenta de que había algo que le preocupaba.

Él no era de meterse en temas que no le importaran pero habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con el antiguo Slytherin, había aprendido que no era tan malo como lo pintaban, no era para nada la persona más simpática del hospital pero por lo menos lo trataba como una persona normal, sin esas miradas de lastima o de odio que era lo más común cuando las personas se enteraran que era lo que le pasaba.

— Sé que no soy quien para preguntarte que te pasa pero veo que estas preocupado por algo — dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y hasta un poco amistoso, cosa que estaba seguro no era algo muy común para él pero no quería que sonara como si le tuviera lastima, cosa que él odiaba y estaba seguro que Snape también.

— Tu sabes que Harry esta con su tía — dijo como su eso explicara todo pero por la cara de Lupin aparentemente no lo hacía.

— Yo no me relacione mucho con ella pero siendo hermana de Lily no puede ser tan mala — opinó quedando demasiado optimista para el gusto del medimago.

— No son nada parecidas y Petunia siempre estuvo celosa de que Lily tuviera magia, tengo que admitir que no ayude en nada para evitar que eso pasara pero no veo porque Harry tenga que pagar por eso — lo que estaba pasando le estaba frustrando y en parte agradecía que Lupin se hubiera quedado después de que le dijera como iban las pruebas para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Severus. Eso generalmente la habría molestado pero ese día quería decírselo a alguien, alguien quien hubiera conocido a los Potter sin ser fan de ellos y teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado a Remus, era un buen candidato para poder hablar sin que lo juzgara por la casa en la que había estado y que supiera del tema.

— Igual no creo que ella pueda ser mala con él, es su sobrino, es familia — tratando de ser optimista, cosa natural en él.

— Espero tengas razón, lo que no entiendo es porque tu no estás tratando de ver al hijo de tu mejor amigo, no es que realmente me importe, lo digo solo por mera curiosidad — había corregido lo que había dicho porque no quería sentirse demasiado apegado con esa persona que había sido amiga de los bullys que tanto le habían complicado su existencia en su época escolar.

— Gracias por la charla y todo lo que estás haciendo por mi — dijo preparándose para irse.

— No te olvides de tratar de comer sano, eso puede ayudar un poco en cuanto te afecta la poción o las transformaciones, no estoy del todo seguro pero no lo descarto — Remus sabía que se preocupaba por él, más de lo que parecía y eso le gustaba.

De esa forma se despidieron y Remus se fue a su casa, feliz de poder tener una vida más o menos normal.

* * *

Había pocas cosas que actualmente hicieran que Severus perdiera los estribos, una de ellas era que le vieran la cara de idiota. Eso estaba pasando porque aparentemente era el único que se estaba dando cuenta de cómo el pequeño estaba siendo maltratado.

Fue por curiosidad pero había decidido aparecer de sorpresa en la casa de los Dursley y gracias a una complicada poción que servía para hacerse momentáneamente invisible pudo ver como estaba Harry. Lo que vio no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Dentro de la casa se podía ver a toda la familia haciendo cosas y fuera de esta estaba el pequeño Harry tratando de terminar de sacar una grandes bolsas de basura usando ropa que le hacía recordar demasiado bien a la que él mismo habría usado cuando tenía esa edad, por suerte para Harry la ropa que estaba usando era de hombre, a diferencia de la que habría usado él pero ahí era hasta donde llegaban las diferencias.

No entendía que estaban haciendo con la plata que les estaban pasando para que pudieran cuidar del niño, pero al ver eso estaba más que seguro que se estaban gastando esa plata en cosas para ellos mientras que maltrataban al niño.

Eso lo enfureció y planeo un plan que iba a ser complicado pero no imposible de llevar a cabo, iba a tener que usar a los muggles para llevar a cabo dicho plan, cosa que podía ser posible dado a que Harry estaba yendo al colegio y para que eso fuera posible, él tenía que existir para las leyes muggles y por ende Severus podía adoptarlo por esas leyes y de hacerlo de esa forma no habría nada que Dumbledore pudiera hacer para tratar sacárselo.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con un abogado muggle y por primera vez en su vida agradeció que su padre lo hubiera escrito como muggle.

Si por ridículo que a muchas personas le pudiera parecer, Severus Snape tenía una identificación muggle, cosa que lo acreditaba para poder pedirles a los Dursley la custodia del niño, de rechazar su oferta los podía demandar por maltrato infantil. Cosa para la cual estaba preparado con pruebas. Hasta tenía planeado llevarlo a un médico muggle para que le haga un estudio médico, en una de sus visitas, las que le permitían hace.

* * *

Llevar a cabo el plan resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera esperado, el medico hizo un estudio demostrando que Harry estaba bastante por debajo de lo que era el peso aceptable para un niño de su edad y que presentaba algunos golpes por algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Claro que el niño no quiso admitir que fuera porque su tío o tía lo golpearan, como muchos niños en esa situación dijo ser torpe pero ninguno de los adultos le creyó.

Después de eso fue a dejar al niño a la casa de su tíos y fue en ese momento en el aprovechó para hablar con ellos. La charla distó por mucho de lo que se llama una charla amistosa, para empezar Petunia se ofendió rotundamente cuando Severus dijera que Harry estaba malnutrido, ella empezó a decir que no era verdad para después decir que el malagradecido le estaba robando la comida de la familia.

— No me vas a decir que a ese ballenato que tienes de hijo le falta comida — mirando al niño que estaba viendo la tele con su culo gordo en el sillón y rodeado de comida chátara.

— No tienes por qué venir a hablar mal de mi familia, todo el mundo sabe que la tuya era una de las peores y no solamente en el barrio sino también en esa comunidad de locos a la que perteneces — eso le molesto pero solamente se frotó los ojos antes de responderle, porque hablar con ella era algo que lo agotaba mucho más que trabajar.

— Te lo voy a dejar sencillo, o me firman esto dándome la custodia del niño o voy a mostrar todas las evidencias que tengo y los dos terminaran presos y su hijo en algún hogar adoptivo donde lo cuidaran mejor que ustedes no dejándole llenarse la boca con basura — eso alarmó a los Dursley quienes de mala gana aceptaron lo que le estaba proponiendo, los muy malditos se atrevieron a pedirle plata, en parte esperaban que no tuviera la cantidad que esperaban, por suerte Severus había previsto que le pedirían algo y con más suerte de que los galeones valieran tanto más que la plata muggle fue que les pudo dar lo que querían.

De esa forma se pudo ir con Harry a su casa, casa que había remodelado bastante, para que pudiera estar apta para el niño que la iba a estar habitando, hasta había averiguado colegios por la zona, estaba claro que sería hasta que recibiera su lechuza pero eso no era excusa para que no estudiara.

Albus Dumbledore fue a tratar de llevárselo de vuelta a la casa de los Dursley pero Severus le pudo presentar los papeles que lo acreditaban como tutor del pequeño Potter, así que por mucho que quisiera tuvo que aceptar que había perdido y por el momento iba a tener que aceptar que por lo menos por el momento había perdido y se tuvo que ir dejando a Harry bajo el cuidado de Severus, persona que cuido a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo, con la ayuda de su amiga y esperaba que las cosas fueran lo mejor posible para el niño y de haber problemas ya vería como solucionarlos cuando estos se presentaran.

**Espero les guste, la verdad es que este es el capítulo más corto de los tres que escribí y la verdad es que muchas ideas no me venían a la mente cuando lo quise escribir, es más fui a mi Face a buscar ayuda de mi grupo para que me den una idea.**

**Mama Shmi****: Espero este sea un cierre lo suficientemente bueno y que te guste.**

**TequilaNervous****: Lo mismo pensé yo recientemente, la verdad es que me parece ridículo como una persona que siempre hizo bromas se le diera un premio que se debe de dar al mejor estudiante, el mejor portado, hablo del premio anual o Head boy que es el nombre en inglés.**

**Lo de Lily es demasiado exagerado de su parte y hasta llegue a pensar que dejo de ser su amiga porque le afectaba en su popularidad.**

**Diosa Luna****: Te voy a ser sincera, la verdad es que aunque hubieran vivido no se habrían arrepentido nunca porque no creyeron nunca haber hecho nada malo, se creen los héroes de su historia y lo pusieron a Severus como villano para dar razón a su forma de ser.**

** 503****: no decía eso de mala, lo decía por falta de ideas, por eso tarde tanto en publicar esto, eso y que ahora me metí en el fandom de Gravity Falls, donde estoy escribiendo dos fics al mismo tiempo.**

**Lizy: espero esto responda tus preguntas y te soy sincera que tu comentario fue lo que me empujo a escribir este capitulo.**


End file.
